


萍水相逢

by Algae_RA1



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, BE probably, Gen, Outline of a story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 刺客ver朱雀混血反逆ver鲁鲁





	萍水相逢

**Author's Note:**

> 刺客ver朱雀  
> 混血反逆ver鲁鲁

天色已晚，但是隐隐发白的碎云堆满了整片天，这是大雪的前兆。朱雀有些无聊地活动了一下自己的手脚，镣铐和铁链碰撞发出暗哑的声响。  
他穿着单薄的囚衣，一旦今晚落雪，这么点衣物必然没法抵北地的严寒，他很有可能看不见明天的太阳。但是朱雀仿若毫不在乎自己的性命一般，用力伸展着自己的手臂，然后抬头看天。从已经冻得通红，而且带着不少伤口的十指之间望去，暗淡的背景上除了黑铁色的高墙之外并没有什么特别的。  
还来不及感慨，身体便从背后被用力地推攘了一下。骂骂咧咧的看守对他突然动起来的行为非常不满。在这么寒冷的天气里，任是谁也不会喜欢在外面吹风受冻的，何况还是守着一伙俘虏。

他是布列塔尼亚这一次出兵镇压的南隅一个小国所俘获的战犯。说是镇压，其实只是胜利者的装饰掠夺和暴行的美丽辞藻罢了。只不过是因为这个国家恰好位于布列塔尼亚和联邦之间，所以才遭受了这无妄之灾，被硬生生地剥夺了独立，并入布列塔尼亚成为诸多属地之一罢了。同样的，想朱雀这样的战犯，也不过是强加在他们头上的说辞，对于不肯投降的城池，铁血的将军一向施以屠城的严厉惩罚，而对于颇识时务而开门投诚的人，则会下令带走所有青壮年男子，仅留老弱妇孺和三两队帝国守军，防止意外发生。

 

朱雀就这样被戴上铁链镣铐，淌过城北的大江，翻越过不知几重山岭，又在平整的官道上跋涉了不知几十天，终于来到了北方重镇。虽然帝国和联邦之间一向关系紧张，但是双方都还没有扯下最后的一块遮羞布，再加上各自还有层出不穷的问题，因此对于帝国一侧来说，先下最紧张的，反倒是和北地野蛮人之间的对峙。所有被俘虏的青壮劳力都会被送到前线补充战力。

 

【大纲】

朱雀身为刺客接了联邦的任务去刺杀布列塔尼亚的将军，柯内莉亚，混在俘虏里前往北地。

但是在接近柯内莉亚的途中遇见鲁鲁修，非常纤细弱不禁风看起来完全不像是战场上的人，而且鲁鲁修刚刚被一顿揍完惨兮兮的，于是前去搭话。之后又有几次看见鲁鲁修被揍于是出手帮了忙，一来二去两人混熟了。发现鲁鲁修算是随军文官，但是阶位不高。

朱雀被编入军队，在靠拳头说话的地方混上了百人长，鲁鲁修私下帮他出谋划策赢了几场/保全了他队里大部分的士兵。柯内莉亚开始注意到他，因为偏见不太待见他但是还是提了一级到千人长。

战线吃紧，他不得不带队去支援，但是鲁鲁修申请和他一起离开。

两人跟随的大军遇到埋伏，仓惶撤退的时候朱雀救了鲁鲁修一命，但是全部逃出来的人就只有几百人。回去是死往前也是死，两人谋划了一下决定拼一下，于是稳定了人心然后孤军深入截了敌方的补给和粮草，变相解了柯内莉亚的燃眉之急。

归队后两人说是功过相抵，但是也混了脸熟。于是和柯内莉亚一众相熟起来。

朱雀想到自己的任务，之前一直犹豫的心情更加迟疑了，虽然他一直都是刺客，但是其实很多时候也不太忍心出手，中间人知道他的性格一般也就挑恶人的刺杀给他做。他本人对帝国没有恶感，再加上混熟了之后发现各人都有优缺点。

另一面则是渐渐发现鲁鲁修有秘密，但是他没有深究。他只是偶尔会看见他在深夜摸出帐篷，跟踪了两次之后确定并不是泄密和叛军就随他去了。

紧张过后是缓和，冬天又来了所以两方的冲突也平稳下来，鲁鲁修常常找不见人，朱雀则要不在演武场要不和达尔顿在一起。

某天朱雀去找达尔顿的时候看见柯内莉亚摔了门帘气冲冲地走掉了，然后是衣冠不整的鲁鲁修慢吞吞地走了出来。朱雀顿时就不好了，他甩下达尔顿就冲过去，正要张开问却发现自己并不知道有什么可以问的，于是哑火了就跑走。

于是两人越发生分。朱雀看着柯姐也越发不顺眼，想了想要不要再把任务接起来做，反正交代的时候也并没有说期限。

拖了快两个月的时候另外来了一名将军，诺奈特，带来了或许会退兵的消息。帝国已经不太能耗得起了，而且北地也一样，大概两国会交好联姻，休养生息一段时间。

身为千人长和随军文官的两人在面见诺奈特的时候不得不一起行动。但是互相之间生分了不少，诺奈特对着鲁鲁修的眼神和看别人的时候也不太一样，朱雀在心里磨牙。没料到其实大帐里还有另外一名皇女，尤菲一把扑倒鲁鲁修的时候他差点没冲上去——其实是直接被撵出去了。

原先还犹豫不决的朱雀此刻几乎是被愤怒冲昏了头，但是还没来得及做什么，就见到鲁鲁修火烧火燎地跑回两个人共用的帐篷——从两个月之前两个人的关系变得很奇怪的时候他们就无意识地避开对方的活动时间，有时候甚至会跑到别人的地方去寄宿，所以这是他们长久不见的时候第一次猝然撞到。鲁鲁修难得的神色慌张，但是看见朱雀又强作镇定抹抹脸，然后一头钻进堆在帐篷后面的武器堆里。

尤菲过来找人没找到，不过看着朱雀却也挺顺眼的，就让他陪自己去逛军营了——尤菲曾经有一段在南地的经历，不过她不提这事是怎么发生的，朱雀也就没追问。

一来二去，尤菲看起来是放弃了找到鲁鲁修，不过代价就是朱雀自己的时间越来越少，他不仅要陪着达尔顿练兵，筹集粮草，侦察，还要被尤菲拉着当护卫。

鲁鲁修因为尤菲的关系，也愈发不见人影了。

 

时间很快过去，虽然北地的冬天来的很晚，但是春天也终于来了，诺奈特和尤菲来的目的也终于明确下来——她是被送来和亲的。等到河面上的冰完全融化的时候她就要渡河到对面去。二皇子修奈泽尔则是经手人。

 

尤菲不再能随意进出军营，整个防线的气氛也异常起来。一边是因为和亲而放松下来，另一边则是因为春天的来到而显得紧绷，毕竟早春的时候是最容易发生冲突的节点。

 

小规模的军事来往又开始了，但是因为双方都是试探性，所以没什么伤亡，朱雀和鲁鲁修也不用出动。朱雀乐的没事，但是又发愁任务，想要联络上中间人取消。鲁鲁修则是向柯內莉亚建议开放集市，以物易物，甚至还提出了欠条的方法。虽然皇女不太情愿，但是在和修奈泽尔讨论过之后，还是勉强办起来了。

 

尤菲和亲的护卫里面她点了朱雀，而名义上还是参谋的鲁鲁修也跟着一起去了。这是他们两个人入冬以来第一次待在一起，还是被迫的，两个人之间的气氛很冷淡。朱雀想着本来不过是陌生人，没必要这么在意他，但是还是忍不住关心看起来比之前还要更瘦下去的鲁鲁修。鲁鲁修板着张脸拒绝了两三次后还是接受了朱雀的关心，但是很明显还是没有把自己的打算告诉朱雀的意思。

 

之前送出去的信终于有了回应，中间人传达了委托人的意思。朱雀不用再去刺杀柯內莉亚了，但是作为代价，他必需去刺杀北地的最有可能成为大君的王子。朱雀意识到委托人的目的：搅乱布列塔尼亚和北地之间的局势，让布列塔尼亚无法集中兵力针对联邦。不过反正这和他一名小小刺客也毫不相干，没细想他也就同意下来。

 

那名王子正是迎娶尤菲的人，在婚礼的前夜，朱雀干脆利落地把人杀了，没有留下一点痕迹。

 

第二天，局势大乱。和亲的众人被包围，正有人提议将他们关起来等候其他王子和年迈的大君的裁断，他们准备拼一把突围的时候，鲁鲁修站了出来。他是大君流落在外的女儿的孩子。他证明了和亲一行人的清白，并且护送他们一路离开北境。尤菲动摇的非常厉害，但是什么都没有说出口。

 

在河边，鲁鲁修一个人骑在马上看着其他人远去。

 

朱雀落在最后一个，他数次动了心思想要调转马头，但是却又被达尔顿催促着和其他人一道离开。回到军营，所有人的闭口不提鲁鲁修的事情，仿佛这个人根本没有存在过。就连一向脾气火爆的柯內莉亚都讳莫如深。朱雀越来越不明白，但是却没有他置喙的余地。这个时候刚好南线和联邦的战事又起，他就被掉到了南线。中途他仪仗这自己的身手装作遭遇流寇身死，脱离了军队。重新当起了刺客，但是却不接任何与北境有关的任务。也再也没有北上过。

 

和亲失败了，战火又起。

 

三年后，北地的大君薨，继任者是黑发紫眼的青年。扬言要过江踏平布列塔尼亚。

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 总觉得没什么谈恋爱的成分……算了就这样吧（趴
> 
>  
> 
>  没写出来的设定：鲁鲁他娘还是玛丽安娜，他爹还是夏露露（。上一辈大概是个顽劣的私生女私自逃家结果遇人不淑到处勾搭黑吃黑撞上夏露露，两个人一拍即合搞乱了布列塔尼亚家结果玛丽安娜觉得没意思甩手走人的故事。她早死也只是因为意外，不过应该和V.V.脱不了干系，C.C.带大鲁鲁和娜娜莉，不过对鲁鲁基本都是放养。鲁鲁长成报复社会的个性也真是个迷


End file.
